Senju Naruto: Legacy Reborn
by Killem2005
Summary: This story is Naruto son of Senju Tsunade and Kato Dan. Naruto grows up with his mother born to be the best ninja ever. mokuton Naruto. Overpowered for sure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto obviously...

Author Notes: Naruto will be overpowered in this story mostly because I like seeing him kick some ass. He will have some Kekkai Genkai most likely mokuton because he is a Senju. This will be fairly different because Naruto will not be Minato and Kushina's child. This story is in an alternative universe wear Naruto is Dan and Tsunade's child. Dan Gets his dream to be the Fourth Hokage. Nawaki has still died in this story though.

So lets get on with our story now shall we?

**Chapter:1 Ready Go!**

**October 10, Konohagakure no Sato, **In the peaceful village of Konoha you could see a man with pale-blue hair that would reach his back, who had piercing green eyes that held intelligence and honor. He wore a standard jonin outfit under his dark blue cloak with kanji four fourth on his back. This man was Kato Dan, The Fourth Hokage.

Off in the distance you could see the Nine-tailed Fox Demon attacking the village. This meant Kushina's seal has broken somehow. Dan raced to fend off this wild demon to protect the lives of villagers he would protect with his life no matter what.

**Meanwhile in hospital nearby:**

The hospital was located near the Hokage tower. In a certain room you could see Senju Tsunade giving labor. With one last push she screamed with all her might and you could see a baby just coming out. "Lady Tsunade, it's a beautiful baby boy." said a nurse as she hands the baby to Tsunade. "Hi Sochi, I'm your mothe-" saying Tsunade as a doctor came running into the room. "We need extra help. The Kyubbi is attacking our village and shinobi keep piling up here. Tsunade lays in the bed wondering 'What is Dan doing!'

**Top of Hokage Monument:**

On top of the Monument you could see Dan waiting for his standoff with the beast to begin. The beast decides slowly starts forming a ball that is as big as a house that he then eats and shoots out of his mouth with tremendous speed. "**Bijudama **how am I going to dodge you? I will have to seal the Kyubbi in Naruto." says Dan. Just as he finished his sentence Namikaze Minato lands next to him. "Minato I will hold him off prepare the **8 Triagram Seal** to seal him Kyubbi into Naruto." Dan orders. Minato then starts preparing a seal that will help Naruto become a Jinchuriki. "**Earth Style: Giant Earth Wall**" yells Dan blocking, but breaking the Biju Ball. Minato has finished making the seal.

"Minato you will be my successor as I will die tonight. Get Naruto from the hospital now!" Dan says silently getting louder. Minato looks at his Hokage with nothing but respect. "Yes Lord Hokage" Minato responds almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

**Tsunade's Hospital Room:**

You see Tsunade in her bed holding a small infant as a bright yellow flash happens and through it appears Minato**. **Minato hurries to Tsunades side and then takes the baby and disappears in bright yellow flash just like he came. Tsunade wide-eyed yells "Narutooooo! Wait Naruto? What a nice name!" Though she gets up and starts heading out to find her baby while also going to torture a certain blonde Namikaze.

**Dan's Location:**

As Minato appears with the bright yellow flash he places Naruto in the makeshift bed for the sealing to take place. He turns just in time to see Dan gets stabbed by a claw of the Kyubbi right above Naruto. As soon as the claw is about to leave from the gut of Dan he yells "**Eight Triagram Seal" **while holding onto Naruto and the Fox's claw! You see the Kyubbi slowly lose power and move into the boy's stomach to be caged up. Dan falling onto his hands a knees while his baby son cries starts to say "Naruto, that is your name even if your mother does not agree. I hope you grow up to be a good shinobi and a wonderful person. I will love you always son." Then he falls just in time for the running Tsunade to catch him while crying. slowly reaching up to cup her check Dan says with a smile "Naruto is the boy's name my love. Raise him well, and train him better. My life with you is not over because I will watch from above. I love you" those were his last words. Tsunade still crying ask Minato the now fifth Hokage for her to be able to leave the village to raise Naruto. He approves and she leaves immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

Time skip:four years

Naruto now four years old is panting heavily from exhaustion of training. He started training early to become what his father wanted him to be. Having the same dream aa his family has had before him he wants to be the hokage. This is a very noble dream indeed.

**Outside Gate of Konoha**

"I can't believe it were moving into the village for real now Kaa-san!" Says and eager little Naruto. Naruto is about 4 feet tall which is a good size for a how young he is. He has his mothers hair that goes about to hia lower neck that has two bangs that frame his face with a pony tail on the back. Wearing shinobi sandals, and pants colored black. His upper body he wore a black t-shirt with the senju symbol on his back with a bo staff sheathed diagonal across his back."Naruto we have to go see Hokage-Dana before we go to the Senju clans part of the village." Says his beautiful mother dressed as she always is except without the green jacket she usually wears.

**Hokage Office:**

Namikaze Minato was sitting behind his desk doing the one thing all Hokages hate the deadly and ferocious... Paperwork. A knock happened on his door got his attentio. "Come in." which was said plainly. "Hokage-sama Senju Tsunade is here with her son." His secretary says. "Well send them in!"

"Hi Hokage-sama, you know I want to be a Hokage when I'm older! I really want to help the village and protect everyone close to me by being the best ninja to ever. I mean-" As Naruto gets interrupted by his mother. "Sorry Hokage-sama he is a very active kid. He has a lot of energy and I just came to get the key to the Senju clans district please." She said this while smiling at the young Hokage. The two actually stayed close after they left the Village just to make sure she was safe and had everything she needed.

Minato then gives the key to Tsunade who hopefully isn't still mad at him for making Naruto the jinchuriki of the nine-tails. Which she has gotten over because Naruto is Naruto not the fox inside of him. All say their goodbyes including little Naruto who is very taking a liking to Minato as he is very kind and strong like his father was.

**Senju District**

"Here is our new home Naruto I truly hope you love it like I do!" Tsunade says with great enthusiasm. This house was ginormous by outside. Easily five stories high! Inside you could see a nice clean kitchen with the living room just a little away from it. About ten bedrooms on each floor all with a bathroom connected to it! A little to big for the two, but it was good to have a home where all theit family has lived. "Kaa-son do I get a whole floor to myself?" Naruto asks. "No you get a bed down here, you will be taught from 8-12 P:M in history of Konoha. Then you will be trained in Shinobi arts by me from 1-6 P.M. That means you will stay in a room close to mine so I can wake you up fast and easy. Okay Naruto?" Tsunade said smiling. "Fine. I would much rather just being a ninja instead of learning history." Naruto said very bluntly may I add!

Next time another time skip!

Review this shiznit. Message me if you have ideas of how Naruto should meet Ino or what other affinity he has other and than Water and Earth!

Thank you very much!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

Time Skip= 8 year old Naruto

**Senju Training Ground**

Naruto now eight yours old stands about 4"8(still tall for his age). He is looking exactly the same way he was last time with more muscle then he had last time a lot more muscle.

These se last four years Naruto has learned and trained very hard! He is easily Low-Jonin level because he is nonstop training and soaks up everything like a sponge. He uses the Gentle fist taijustu mixed with Goken that Gai uses which is very fast and fatal. Gai has taught him in Taijustu and strength since he was 6.

**Flashback 2 years ago:**

"Naruto this is your new sensei Gai. He will be training you in Taijutsu and strength while I teach you in chakra control and Kakashi will continue teaching you in ninjutsu." Tsunade says while Naruto keeps getting creeped out by Gai who keeps saying something about flames of youth and lots of laps.

**Flashback end**

Naruto now has completely mastered his taijutsu and his chakra control is very good considering he is a jinchuriki. His affinities with Water and Earth are now mastered basically, but he needs more Jutsu in his arsenal. He is basically the best prodigy and he has Genin exams tomorrow with the class four years older than him but he will knows he will pass not because of arrogance but of pure confidence. He hopes to be on the same team as a girl he met twice named Ino. She is from the Yamanka clan and they met whlie Naruto was walking to go eat ramen and he bumped into her making her drop the flowers in her hand.

**Flashback**

"Ramen, Ramen Ra- ooff" Naruto was saying until he bumped into someone and that someone turned out to be a very young pretty girl. She had blonde hair and was wearing a purple dress and covered in dirt and flowers. "I'm so sorry miss let me help you up" Naruto politely helps the girl and asks her name which she tells him Ino. "Mom is gonna kill me now that that girls order of roses are messed up!" Ino said worrying. Naruto then picked up the flowers goes puts dirt back into the containers and put the roses in them and started using chakra to flow into the roses then making them grow and become healthy again. "Woah thanks I guess and I didn't catch your name.." Ino says shockingly and happily all at the same time."It's Naruto, Senju Naruto. She smiled and then walked off to deliver flowers.

**Flashback End**

Naruto knows he has Mokuton for awhile now, but his mom doesn't have a scroll to teach him anything. Though he will soon find some no matter what because he wants this power to help everyone of his family and friends.

Chapter done killing it haha

Well I would like some info back on this. So message me or something or review then I'll be glad to respond if you want. Thanks come again!


End file.
